In Our Family, All of Us Are Different
by bashfuljen03
Summary: Will and Emma welcome a new member to the family. What situations and nuances will life throw their way?
1. Chapter 1

**In Our Family, All of Us Are Different**

The bedroom was dark, but they didn't require much light to see the sleeping figure that lay between them. They were mesmerized. They both took turns running their hands across the baby's head and down his back. She was a mother, he a father. It was all so overwhelming, but in a good way. They were finally a family.

Emma glanced at her new son to her husband and said, "He's perfect."

Will's eyes met hers and he could see the hint of tears in her eyes. Happy tears. He had seen them before; one week ago when they received the email with an attached photo and two days ago when they landed in Memphis and was taken to the foster home to meet their son for the first time.

"Perfect," he agreed. He reached his arm over the baby and wiped the single tear that fell down her cheek.

Emma brought her hand up to his and let it rest against her face, "I love you so much. I have dreamed of this moment, us becoming parents for the first time. This is one of the happiest days of my life. "

"Ditto," he responded. He was so grateful it was with her. His life could be so different right now, but thankfully they had found their way back to each other.

The minutes ticked by, but they didn't care. Too intrigued to do much more than stare. After awhile, the baby shuffled and whimpered a little. Emma and Will's hands immediately took comfort on his head and back again.

"He has been so quiet. Do you think he's alright? He's so out of his comfort zone. Why isn't he more upset?" Emma wondered out loud. She had a million questions and a million worries. She just wanted him to be safe and happy.

"No worries, Em. He's just a quiet baby. That's what the women at the foster home said. He's not very fussy for a 5 month old. He has no reason to be upset; you're his mommy now."

Emma gave him her "you're being too adorable" grin and said, "I know, but I worry. He didn't cry at all the entire plane ride."

"He more than made up for it in baggage claim when that man dropped his suitcase next to his stroller," Will jabbed.

Emma giggled and said, "That is true. Poor little guy. He did so well with all the company this evening, too."

Will smiled, "Did you see the way he took to Shannon. I think we've found the perfect babysitter."

"And we need to make sure to send her a Thank You card for this adorable onesie she got Jack," she said straightening the arm of the material. It had a vest and tie pattern printed on the front. "Now he can look like his daddy."

"We will have to ask her where she got it. He needs a whole closet full if he wants to be anything like his daddy," Will responded with a chuckle, "And speaking of dad, it seems my father has taken it upon himself to call him Junior."

Emma had heard Will's father, also named Jack, call him Junior and thought it was a wonderful way for the two to forever forge a bond. Even if the little one was too young to know it now, he would. He would have something to share with his grandfather. "I think it's great that he's treating him as his own. Not everyone is going to be so accepting and that scares me, Will. Just look at him. How could anyone look at this precious little boy and turn their back?"

They had discussed this a million times. They had agreed when they decided to adopt that they would take the first available child regardless of age, race, or gender. After a couple of disappointing fall throughs, they were told of Jack. He was born to a teenage mother who had no way to support him and with no help from her parents because of their disapproval of the child's race. And the father was nowhere to be found.

"I know it's scary, but you know what? All we can do is be the best parents we can. If that entails weird glances and whispers behind our backs, so be it. None of that matters, because he's ours and we're going to love him no matter what," Will reassured.

"What about when he gets older and starts school? Children can be so cruel. They'll tease him and tell him he doesn't look like his mom and dad. I don't want him to be bullied. I'm a guidance counselor; I see this stuff every day. I love him so much already and all I want to do is protect him," she protested, tears returning.

Will wiped the tears away and rubbed her cheek, "Sweetheart, it's going to be okay. He's going to be fine because he has family and friends that love him and support him." Will was trying very hard to be reassuring, but it was often hard when Emma's mind was in anxiety mode. "Life can be hard sometimes, we know this, right? But he's going to grow up with so much lovel; so much, Em. That's all we can do and hope for the best."

Emma took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, "You're right, Will. I'm sorry. I'm just concerned."

Will chuckled a little and said, "It's okay, Sweetheart. Welcome to parenthood."

**AN:** This ficlet even surprises me, because I don't do baby stuff. Or even really think about it. But this has been rolling around in my head for months and I finally wrote it out. I hope you enjoyed.

Thanks, Taylor, for the title! Tori, you get a high five for your input and editing skills. Also, to those that read it and gave me their input – many thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**I have this overbearing (:P), yet so wonderful friend, Tori, that insisted that I continue this story. I've had a few thoughts floating around on different scenarios Wemma could experience and well, Tori pretty much held a gun to my head and made me write one out. I might continue this, I might not. Don't expect them to be chronological, because these ideas just come to me. For this one, it is just _later._ After the first one, so he's still a baby; less than a year old. **

It was like any other Monday night in Lima; Emma grocery shopping with Jack while Will was at Glee rehearsal. It was one of her favorite activities with her son. Sure, she loved family time with both Jack and Will, but she rarely got one-on-one time with her little man. Monday nights were always theirs to spend together. Emma had picked "Junior" up from his grandparents and when she arrived Will's father was talking to him about the _Brady Rule._ Jack often discussed his coursework with Junior claiming he was such a good listener. She had picked him up one day last week and Jack was trying desperately to teach him "I object"! That had made Emma laugh.

"Did Grandpa teach you any new words today, huh?" she asked him as she played with this foot. Just as she was about to say something else, she overheard a couple of ladies talking quite loudly and frankly about her, Will, and Jack.

Emma listened intently for a few seconds and realized that one of the ladies was one of her busy-body neighbors. The entire neighborhood couldn't stand her. She always kept tabs on anything and everything going on around there. She didn't think twice about overstepping her bounds. She would walk her yappy little dog several times a day just to get a glance at what was going on in the Schuester household, especially when her and Will would take Jack out for fresh air. She'd do anything to snoop and gather as much information on the couple as possible. "…..and he's not even the same color as her. Someone over at the high school said he was adopted. I can't be so sure."

"If he is adopted, why would they choose _him_? That's so improper," said the other lady, which Emma didn't recognize.

Emma looked down at Jack sitting in the shopping cart in his cute little plaid shirt, sweater vest and dark jeans. He was beyond adorable and looked so happy. That's all she wanted for him. He looked up at her with his dark eyes and smiled, two little teeth showing on the bottom. She smiled back at him and realized she shouldn't let those women get to her. He was all she ever wanted and she wasn't going to let anyone get her down. She looked down into the cart and saw that she got most of the things on her list. She had no desire to stay any longer. "You ready to go see daddy? It's getting a little crowded in here, if you know what I mean," she said and winked at him.

Just as she turned the cart around to head towards the check outs, she heard Old Lady Rivers say, "You know he's black, right? He's a black child."

Taking the high road was no longer an option for Emma. She turned the shopping cart back around and turned to the next aisle and faced the two old birds, "Excuse me? What was that?" Emma stated defiantly.

Both the ladies looked at her slack jawed from being caught with their pants down.

"Now you haven't got anything to say?" Emma insisted.

The other woman began to shutter, trying to formulate words, but Emma stopped her, "No, no, you don't have to say anything. You've said quite enough. You can think whatever you please about my family, but you know what? It's my family. I'm not asking you to accept it. I'm not asking you to approve of it. I'm just so sorry your heart has to be so limited that you can't see the beauty that is my family. You can question and speculate about whether I'm his "real" mother or not, but let me just clue you in. I am."

During the entire spectacle, Jack sat quietly watching his mother. He was a very observant and perceptive child and always took in his surroundings. He could tell Emma was distraught and when she finally looked back down at him, tears were forming in his eyes.

Emma walked away from the women towards the check-outs, "Hey, hey, it's okay, sweetheart. Mommy's okay. See?" and she smiled real big. She reached forward and ran her fingers across the curly locks on his head. "Everything is fine," she continued. "We're going to go see daddy now," she said cheerily, even though her adrenaline was rushing. She needed to go home and tell Will what had happened.

The tears ceased and Jack half smiled. He wasn't quite convinced yet.

"You wanna see daddy?" she said as she tickled his sides.

He giggled and cooed and said, "Da da."


End file.
